Not Me
by catgurl83
Summary: Matt has to make a difficult decision. One-shot


Disclaimer: The characters from the show don't belong to me. This story is just for fun; no money is being made off of it.

Author: Catgurl83

Title: Not Me

Rating: G

Author's notes: The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to the new song _Not Me. _However, this story is not a songfic.

This is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.

-----------------

Matt Camden sat on the bench outside the courtroom. His shoulders were stiff, his back straight, and his eyes closed.

It had been a week since the car accident that killed his parents. A week since he and his siblings were orphaned. He was an adult, a pre-med student. He could take care of himself. But the others… Matt had to wonder what God's purpose in doing this to them was. At seventeen and sixteen, Mary and Lucy would be okay. But the younger kids still needed their parents. Simon was only fourteen, Ruthie twelve, and the twins two.

For the last week they'd all clung together, comforting each other, helping each other through the worst time of their lives. They needed each other.

His grandparents wanted to separate the younger kids. The Colonel and Grandma Ruth wanted to take Mary, Lucy and Simon. They didn't feel they were young enough to take on raising the three younger children. They wanted to give Ruthie, Sam, and David to Julie and Hank. Grandpa Charles and Ginger weren't healthy enough to help so they were backing the Colonel up.

"Matt, it's time to go in." At his grandmother's words, Matt stood up. He slowly walked into the courtroom, followed by the Colonel, Ruth, Hank, and Julie.

"This is a hearing to establish custody of Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, Samuel, and David Camden," the Judge read. He looked up. "Matthew Camden?"

"Yes Your Honor?"

"You are the children's closest living relative?"

"I am Your Honor."

The Judge looked back down at the papers before him before again meeting Matt's eyes. "Your grandparents and aunt and uncle have come up with a custody arrangement for the children?"

"That's correct."

"Are you happy with this arrangement?"

Matt hesitated. "I don't like the idea of separating them Sir."

"Neither do I," the Judge admitted. "Is there no one in the family who feels that they can take all of the children?"

"Our maternal grandfather is ill and our paternal grandparents," he gestured to them, "Don't feel that they are young enough to take Ruthie and the twins. Aunt Julie doesn't want the responsibility of all of the children."

Judge Whittier nodded. "Your parents left a good sized life insurance policy that can be used for some of the children's expenses?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to take custody of your brothers and sisters?"

Everything inside Matt screamed 'not me'. He was nineteen. His whole life was before him. He had so many dreams, so many things he wanted to accomplish. He wanted to go to medical school in New York. He wanted to experience everything that New York City had to offer. He wanted to eventually volunteer for Doctor's Without Borders and travel the world, helping people in war torn countries.

If he took custody of his siblings, he wouldn't be able to do any of those things. If he took custody of his siblings, he'd have to give up or at least put on hold his biggest dreams. But, if he took custody of his siblings, they could stay together. If he took custody of his siblings, they'd have each other as their support system.

His own dreams weighed against the happiness of his younger siblings inside him and Matt swallowed hard.

Could he even do it? Did he have it in him to raise teenagers? Would he be able to teach Sam and David the moral values and lessons their parents had taught him? Would he be able to teach Ruthie and Simon to drive? On the other hand, could he go home and tell Ruthie that he had agreed to separate her from Simon? Could he tell Simon, Mary, and Lucy that they had to move to Buffalo?

Part of him still screaming 'not me' Matt softly said, "I'll do it. I'll raise them." He tuned out the rest of the Judge's words, figuring that his grandparents would fill him in later. Instead, he ran through a mental list of the things that he still needed to do.

They'd have to find a house since the one they were in belonged to the church. Even with the life insurance money, he needed a job. The cars were purchased out right so that was one thing he didn't need to worry about. Yet, as he left the courtroom, he felt a sense of peace. He'd made the right decision.

-------------

Finished


End file.
